muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
I'm with you
'''I'm With You - '''ballada kanadyjskiej piosenkarki Avril Lavigne z płyty Let Go Tekst piosenki I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you! I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you! Oh, why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind? Yeah yeah yeah... It's a damn cold night! Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you! Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you! Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are, but I... I'm with you. I'm with you! I'm with you. Tłumaczenie tekstu Stoję na moście Czekam w ciemnościach Myślałam, że tutaj będziesz Po za deszczem nie ma nic Żadnych śladów stóp na ziemi Słucham, ale nie ma tu żadnego dźwięku Czy nikt nie próbuje mnie odnaleźć? Czy nikt nie zabierze mnie do domu? Jest cholernie zimna noc, Próbuję rozgryźć to życie Czy nie weźmiesz mnie za rękę? Zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce Nie wiem kim jesteś Ale ja...Jestem z Tobą Jestem z Tobą Szukam miejsca Szukam twarzy Czy jest tu ktoś, kogo znam Ponieważ nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem I wszystko jest niepoukładane I nikt nie chce być sam Czy nikt nie próbuje mnie odnaleźć? Czy nikt nie zabierze mnie do domu? Jest cholernie zimna noc Próbuję rozgryźć to życie Czy nie weźmiesz mnie za rękę? Zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce Nie wiem kim jesteś Ale ja...Jestem z Tobą Dlaczego wszystko jest takie mylące Może po prostu odchodzę od zmysłów yeah yeah yeah Jest cholernie zimna noc Próbuję rozgryźć to życie Czy nie weźmiesz mnie za rękę? Zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce Nie wiem kim jesteś Ale ja...Jestem z Tobą Jestem z Tobą Weź mnie za rękę Zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce Nie wiem kim jesteś Ale ja...Jestem z Tobą Jestem z Tobą Weź mnie za rękę Zabierz mnie w jakieś inne miejsce Nie wiem kim jesteś Ale ja...Jestem z Tobą Jestem z Tobą Jestem z Tobą Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Kanadyjskie single Kategoria:Avril Lavigne